A portable pool is a pool that can be inflated (or blown up) and filled with water. In addition, the pool can be moved from one place to another when it is not filled with water. There may or may not be any side supports for the pool. The pool is intended for seasonal use only and is taken down during the non-season, typically winter.
Although holding less water than a larger permanent pool, a portable pool is still a drowning hazard for persons (especially small children) or animals such as household pets.